matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Marshall Judah
Marshall Judah is one of the commanders of the Commander-in-Chief's In Extremis Force. History Early History At unknown points in the past, Judah's nose was disfigured, and he became one of the leading men of the Commander-in-Chief's In Extremis Force, along with Jack "Wolf" West Sr, and at another time he studied under father Francisco del Piero. Through unknown circumstances during his career, Judah's nose was reduced to a gruesome stump. In 1990, during one of the Coronado special forces exercises, Wolf's son Jack West Jr was among the students Judah taught, and immediately caught his attention for his skills and intelligence. Judah once owned a peregrine falcon named Horus, and in order to show discipline to his troops he would beat her as an example. When Jack was injured in a helicopter accident and was left unconscious for four days, Judah had a biometric tracer chip implanted with in his head. Towards the end of the exercises, Jack, who was displeased with Judah's treatment of Horus, stole her from Judah before he left. In 1991, Judah was one of the commanders of the first soldiers on the ground during Desert Storm, and Jack once again served once again under Judah, at Judah's own request to Jack's superiors. During a mission at Basra in which Jack was tasked with destroying mobile missile launchers, however Judah left him for dead due to the large number of enemy forces. Before Seven Ancient Wonders Around the mid-1990's, Judah was placed in charge of the CIEF's mission to collect the pieces of the Golden Capstone hidden inside each of the seven ancient wonders of the world, before the Tartarus sunspot rotated to face the Earth, and perform the ritual of power that would provide the United States with ultimate power. Soon after taking charge of the mission, Judah learned that Jack was preparing to undergo a similar mission, and decided to have him monitored though his tracking implant so that he would lead Judah and his men to the Pieces when the time came. Up until March 2006, Judah and his people researched the trap systems used in ancient times in order to find ways to overcome or counteract them, and monitored Jack's position at his base in Kenya until the day that Jack and his team left to obtain the Colossus of Rhodes Piece. Seven Ancient Wonders After tracking Jack to a mine in the Sudan, Judah stayed on the sidelines and sent his forces, led by Cal Kallis, in to deal with their European competitors and Jack's team. When the coalition team, in possession of the Piece, were captured by Kallis, Judah ordered him to kill everyone else and bring Jack to him. When they escaped, however, Judah then instructed Kallis to let at least Jack and Lily, daughter of the Oracle of Siwa, to escape. Tracking Jack to the next location, Hamilcar's Refuge, Judah went in with a team via a second entrance. Upon entering, Judah spotted his former protege on the other side of the cavern, and called taunts to him about his lack of resources and chosen uniform. Racing against them to the main fortress, Judah's team efficiently made it across the gorge with a modified tunneling vehicle, following Jack, Zoe and Lily inside. Noticing that there was actually two Wonders, he ordered his men to quickly retrieve before the trap isolated them, but had no care for the Wonders themselves, and once the Pieces were in hand ordered his forces to retreat. During a communication with a White House official, Judah noted the recent prison break at Guantanamo Bay which saw Mustapha Zaeed freed was Jack's doing, but was certain that they had already gotten everything they had needed from the terrorist. Judah assured the official that the mission was on track and that the President needn't worry. Judah then led his forces to Victoria Station, overhearing Doris Epper learn that Jack had successfully retrieved one of the Pieces before confronting her. Despite his plan to capture / kill Jack's team when they returned on the Halicarnassus, Doris gave a subtle warning to Lily, who realised it was a trap. While his men tried to prevent them escaping, Judah executed Doris. Though Jack's team escaped, Judah contacted him through video-phone, and gloated of his achievements over Jack's failures and the capture of Max Epper's group from their European competitors. Again tracking Jack's location, Judah led a force to the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, where the Israeli's had already appropriated the Piece from Jack. However, while examining one of the Wells of the Winged Lions, Judah found Lily and Stretch trapped, and had them captured. As his forces left, he demanded his helicopter pilot to bring down the stalactite on top of the ziggurat Jack and Pooh Bear had disappeared down. Later, one of his men reported that Jack's tracer chip had gone offline, and Judah assumed he had died from the crash. After retrieving the Piece from the Israeli's, Judah ordered is forces to head to Luxor. He sent in a small forces with cases of bricks to lure out Francisco del Piero, his forces and the Piece they possessed, and turned the tables on him with his own larger awaiting force. Meeting his former mentor and the other Oracle child, Alexander, Judah introduced Hans Koenig, a former Nazi who had been sharing information on the Capstone, before together they located Alexander the Great's tomb. Inside, Judah retrieved the topmost Piece of the Capstone, and ordered his team to the Great Pyramid at Giza to perform the ceremony. Choosing to sacrifice Alexander so that the ritual of power would work, Judah worked to recite the incantation while his forces tried to hold off Jack's team. Though his forces were mainly depleted, he succeeded at reciting the incantation, only for it to not work due to Alexander's escape. Turning on Jack, he prepared to kill him, only for Horus to rip out one of his eyes. After Zaeed inadvertently performed the power ritual for Australia, Judah attempted to shoot Jack point-blank, only for his gun to explode since ultimate power was Australia's. Though begging for mercy, Jack threw Judah via his safety cable into the Halicarnassus's engine as revenge for his killing of Doris. After Death When Wolf had Jack prisoner in his mine in Ethopia, he noted how clever Jack had been to outsmart Judah, but questioned if it was necessary to throw him into a jet engine. (The Six Sacred Stones) Personality Colonel Marshall Judah is a cruel and sadistic man, with little-to-no care for anyone else so long as he achieves his overall objective. However, he is sometimes hindered by his fear of great heights. Trivia *Judah (having a disfigurement or odd feature like some of Reilly's other villains) lacks of a nose, having only a gruesome stump. How he lost it is never mentioned. *Judah suffers from acrophobia; the fear of heights. *During The Four Legendary Kingdoms, the Catholic Cardinal Ricardo Mendoza mistook Judah's death for how del Piero had perished. Category:U.S. Characters Category:U.S. Soldiers Category:Huntsman Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Seven Ancient Wonders Category:Antagonists Category:Commander-in-Chief's In Extremis Force